


First I Love You

by seabreezws_and_gays



Series: Month of Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Ginnys a mess for luna, I Love You, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays
Summary: Ginny realizes she loves Luna
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Month of Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	First I Love You

Ginny had first thought it when she looked up and saw Luna smiling, her eyes closed, basking in the sunlight.  
Her golden hair was glowing in the late June sunset, and then she opened her eyes and looked at Ginny, before offering her a soft smile and a squeeze to their entangled hands.  
Love.  
Ginny had never been in love before. Sure she had thought she had, but this, this was it.  
This was a love that promised to wake up every morning and make her tea, this was a love that promised to be there when they fought, this promised that nothing she could ever do would change that love.  
And Merlin, did that scare Ginny.  
What if Luna didn't return it?  
So Ginny stayed quiet, and rested her head on Luna's shoulder, and didn't mention it all night.  
She saw Luna several more times that week, and decided to say it to her one Saturday evening, as they looked at the stars together.  
They had kissed and they were close together, Luna's blue eyes looking into Ginny's.  
"Luna?"  
"Yes?"  
"I-i love you."  
Luna's smile widened, but Ginny panicked and started stuttering out words.  
"Its okay if you don't, or if you don't want to say it back. I'm sorry, I didn't thin- just,"  
Luna's lips cut her off, and when she pulled back, the blonde girl smiled, and whispered back,  
"I love you too, my fire girl."


End file.
